Dream a Little Dream of Me (Tike Fanfic)
by TikeDancemovess
Summary: Sophomore Mike Chang fell in love with Freshman Tina Cohen-Chang the first second he saw her, and he are willing to do anything to get closer to her. So he joins the Glee club, while fighting for her love.
1. Chapter 1

"If you like then you shouldn't put a ring on it", Beyoncés voice sounded loudly from my Ipod speakers. I stood in front of the mirror in my room while I practiced the moves Kurt had taught us. I know that every guy complained a lot when Mr. Shuester came up with the idea of dancing in one of our games, and I did out loud. But inside I was filled with joy, I loved to dance, it was my biggest passion, but I hadn't told anyone about that. Everyone would assume that I'm gay, not that I'm homophobic, is just that my reputation would break if everyone thought that I was gay.

I looked myself in the mirror, I was actually really good at dancing, I could move some parts of my body in a very skillful way most of the people couldn't. I made a spin, and just then my dad opened my door.

"Michael-", he began, but stopped when he saw what I was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Uh-", I didn't know what to say, I hadn't told my parents about my passion for dancing I knew that they wouldn't like it, so I kept it as a secret. "Just practicing, uh, football", I said two seconds to late. I knew he didn't believe me.

"Okay", he looked at me with disgust in his face. "Can you keep the music down, I'm trying to watch the news".

"Sure, of course", I said. "I'm really sorry dad".

"Okay", he said and walked out of my room. I turned down the volume of the music and laid down in bed. I think my parents know that I like to dance; this was not the first time they caught me dancing. But I'd like to keep it as a secret until I was ready to come out the dancing closet.

"Okay, on three", Kurt said while he pressed play on the boom box. "One, two, three", he counted down and made the first move at 'three'. I followed him, maybe a little to hesitant. I felt Matt's confused gaze in my back. Even my best friend had no idea that dancing was my passion. "Good Mike!" I heard Mr. Shuesters voice from the other side of the room. I smiled at him, he gave me a big smile. He was really nice.

After we danced through the song three times Coach Tanaka interrupted us. "Okay, I think that's enough!" He wasn't as nice as Mr. Shuester. "If you excuse me Shuester I need to train those guys on football, the reason we're playing this game!" I knew he didn't like this, he were already ashamed of us. He just did this because he knew that Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsbury were good friends, so Mr. Shuester could say some good things about Coach to her. "Let's go guys!" He exclaimed and we followed him towards the football field.

"I didn't knew you were that good at dancing", Matt said.

"Wha-", I said. "I'm not that good".

"Yes you are, you're like jellyfish man", he joked.

I laughed. "Yeah, sure mate", I was just about to grab my phone from my pocket, but it wasn't there. "Shit, I've must've forgotten my cell in the choir room", I told Matt. "I'll see you in the field!" Matt nodded and began to talk to Puck. I walked fast towards the choir room; Coach would get furious if I came late.

I stepped into the choir room and saw a girl sit on a chair, writing something on a piece of paper. I looked at her. Black hair with pink highlights, blue eye shadow and gothic clothes. She was Asian as well, just like me. She looked up from her paper and it felt like the time froze. She was beautiful.

"Hey", I greeted.

"H-hi", she stuttered.

"I-I forgot my phone", I said, without breaking eye contact. She nodded and looked down at her paper again.

I saw my phone on the piano, and just as I was about to walk out from the room, a kid in a wheelchair came in. I recognized him, Artie Abrams.

"Hi Artie", I greeted him. He looked at me with a shocked face; he wasn't used to be greeted by someone from the football team. He rolled towards the girl.

"Hi Tina", he greeted the girl. _Tina._ It sounded perfect for her. Tina. She greeted him with a big smile, and stood up. She leaned over to kiss him softly on his lips. I saw that she looked at me while kissing him, probably wondering why I looked at them kissing. I felt the blush in my face and hurried out of the room.

Tina.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're going to be jokes for the rest of our lives!" Puck exclaimed angrily.

"Can't you see it? We're already jokes!" Finn shouted to him. Finn continued with his pep talk about the dance we planned to do during the game. I was totally in for it. And now even more because of Tina. I knew she were in the audience and cheered at us. I saw her before, but she was next to Artie. They held hands. It stung me when I saw that.

"We're doing it!" Finn shouted and everyone nodded. Except for Azimio and Karoffsky of course, but they never agreed on anything Finn said. He made a gesture to the speaker guys, who made a thumbs up towards and started to play the intro to Single Ladies. We took our positions and started to dance. I felt free. I knew that my reputation would sink like a stone in the ocean after this, but it was worth it. I've never felt better. I loved to dance, it was my biggest passion. And I didn't want it to be a secret anymore!

When the song stopped playing I heard some scattered applause, but mostly laughing. I looked at Tina, she laughed with Artie and Mercedes, but she applauded. I looked at her for a long time, and I swear that her eyes met mine and for a few seconds she held them in the same position. I gave her a big smile, and then she turned away from me, towards Artie and laughed.

We actually won that game, Puck saved us last second. We cheered, and so did the audience. I found myself starring at Tina again, who cheered with Mercedes and Artie. I saw Finn walk away towards Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader. They shared a passionate kiss, I couldn't help myself but thinking about Tina, and what her kisses felt like. I let my gaze fall on her again, she was on her way away from the field.

I was attacked on my back with made me let out a scream.

"Calm down bro", Matt laughed. He had his arms around my neck. I shrugged him off. "As I said before, you got some moves".

"Nah, I'm not better than anyone else".

"Uh, yeah!" Matt insisted.

"Good game fellas!" Puck came to us.

"You were the one who saved us!" I said.

He smiled proudly. Santana Lopez came into him seconds later and started kissing him passionately.

"Whoa, save it to the bed guys", Matt joked. Nor Santana or Puck listened, they just kept on making out. I actually thought they were through, but I guess since Puck won us that game she was glad to go back to him.

Days after the game I became to think at one thing that most people wouldn't even dare to think. I was thinking of joining the Glee club. I found it so much fun to just dance around on that field, even though I knew all the people in the audience was laughing at us. One other reason was pretty obvious.

Tina.

I knew she was in Glee club, that was why she was one of the underdogs. And I wanted to start the Glee club, even if I became a underdog.

"Dude, what the hell?" Matt asked me. I had just told him about my idea, and he didn't like it at all. "Join the Glee club; are you out of your mind?"

"I knew you thought it was funny to dance at the football game!"

"That was _one_ time Mike! If we join the Glee club, we can say goodbye to the reputation we have been building up, and we're only sophomores!"

"What has that with this to do?"

"If we join the Glee club now, we will be bullied sophomore year, junior year _and _senior year!"

"So you're going to let fear guide you in the rest of your life?"

"I'm not afraid of joining Glee club, I just don't want to get a slushy in my freaking face every day!"

Suddenly Puck came towards us. "What's going on dudes?"

"Little miss Mike wants to join Glee club!" Matt said with a lot of confidence, he knew that Puck would go to his side.

But he was wrong.

"Yeah, why not?" Puck said and shrugged his shoulders. Matt was mouthing 'what'. "We're already popular, a silly Glee club won't bring our rep down so much. And I actually enjoyed dancing in front of everyone, and I since I was in the Acafellas, I've learned that I can play the guitar like Jimi Hendrix, _and _sing like a freaking god."

I smiled at him and gave him a high five.

"Whatever dudes", Matt said and sighed.

"So you're in?" I asked him.

"Sure, what do I have to lose?" I laughed and hugged him.

"We're gonna bring Glee club up!" Puck said and laughed.

"Mr. Shuester", I knocked on his door to his office. He looked up from her papers.

"Hey, come in guys!" He greeted us. Me, Puck and Matt stepped in. "What can I do for you?"

"We would like to join Glee club", I said. Mr. Shuester looked at us with a shocked face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah", Matt said, with a lack of happiness in his voice.

"That's awesome guys!" Mr. Shuester shouted joyfully. "Glee club is on it's way up!" He said and pointed his fingers to the roof.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you the newest members of Glee club, Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang!" Mr. Shuester said as we walked into the choir room. The people in the room cheered. I looked at Tina, she sat next to Artie and held his hand. She looked at me and smiled.

I've never felt more happy.


	3. Chapter 3

I have now been in the Glee club for a month, and nothing's changed. I just sit on a stool, watching everyone perform. I've never performed; well I actually have but not alone. I wouldn't dare. The only dance steps I have been taking was when me and the guys sang "It's my life/Confessions", but since Will's wife, Terri Shuester made us eat those vitamins, I don't remember so much of that performance.

If I could sing, I would totally do that, I actually have a lot of confidence, but every time I open my mouth and tries to sing a note, it sounds like a walrus mating.

The thing with Tina hasn't changed either; I just sit on a stool in the choir room and watch her in secret. I've actually never heard her sing, all the solos goes to Rachel Berry. Don't blame me, Rachel is one of the most talented persons I've ever met, but for once I'd like to hear Tina's voice. I'm sure it's amazing.  
And she is still dating Artie, I see them all the time in the hallways, she roles him around and sometimes they kiss. Not tongue kisses, just sweet little pecks on the lips, but I'm sure they have a lot more passion when their alone and that just bring me down.

I walked into the choir room with Finn next to me, he was talking about some football game, but I only listened with one ear. I sat down on a stool and watched Tina while she role in Artie. They sat down next to each other and he grabbed her hand. I looked away.

"Good morning guys!" greeted us while he walked into the room. He walked towards the white board and grabbed a pen. "Ballad" He said while writing it down. "Can someone tell me what that means?"

"It's a male duck" I heard Brittany's voice. I looked at her, she looked deathly serious while everyone started to laugh quietly. When I first met Brittany I though she were really funny and joked around a lot, but then I realized that she was serious. I don't want to call her stupid, that's offensive, but I can tell you, she isn't the brightest person in the school.

"It's a love song" Kurt corrected her. Will told the class that a ballad was, and then said that we should pick a partner and sing a love song too. I immediately looked at Tina, who were busy looking at Artie.

"I pick Quinn", Finn said quickly.

"Uh-uh, it's not that simple. I'm gonna put your names in the hat, and the one you get, the one you'll sing with", Will said and wrote down everyone's name and put the papers in a hat. "Who goes first?"

"I can" Puck stepped forward and picked up a paper. "Mercedes" Neither him or Mercedes looked very satisfied with their ballad partners. Artie rolled forward later, and by the looks on Tina's face, she desperately hoped he would get her. But to my relief, he didn't.

"Quinn", he said and smiled at Quinn, she gave him a weak smile back. Tina stepped forward next. I looked at her back with such intensity, that if I had laser sight I would probably make a hole in her back. Tina slowly picked up a paper from the hat and read the name. I crossed my fingers.

"Other Asian", she said with a sigh and looked at me. I tried to look neutral, but in my mind I was make triple back flips, _I got to sing her a ballad! _The only problem now is that I can't sing…

"Hey Tina", I stopped her while she walked in the hallway with Mercedes. Tina looked up at me while Mercedes winked to her while she walked away. "Ehm, I-I-"I had lost my ability to speak, shit.

"Yes?" she asked me.

"When should we practice, for you now, our _ballad_" I chuckled nervously. She looked up at me with a confused face; like she had forgotten all about that.

"Oh, what about tomorrow after school?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can come home to me".

"Okay, see you then I guess".

"Cool".

She walked away from me, I looked at her back for a long time and maybe she felt that, because she stopped walking for a second and looked at me. I gave her a big smile, and she gave me a big smile back.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent almost fifteen minutes in front the mirror the next morning, and since I'm a dude that's scary. I held the hair gel bottle in my hand and squeezed some into my hand. I stroke it through my hair backwards. Ugh, I looked horrible with a back slick; I'll save it to my fourtees I think.

To be honest, I've never used hair gel. My hair stands in every angle without me doing anything, but today is the day Tina is going to my place, and we're going to practice on our ballad.  
I got shivers just by thinking that.

I gave the hair gel another chance, now I massaged it in everywhere, and the result pleased me. It looked good and casual.

And when I came to my wardrobe it took longer than usual too. Regular day's I just pick a pair of jeans and a shirt on random, but this time it needed to be perfect.  
I'm very silly when I'm thinking about this. Going all girly for a girl, a normal guy would just treat this day like every usual day. But I couldn't. I've been in love with Tina for a months, and now I'm finally going to make a move!

Matt was sick for the week, he got a spider in his ear, how creepy that sound's it's true. He was asleep and from out of nowhere a spider came, and found his ear interesting I guess. He woke up and felt how much his ear made, so he talked to his parents who insisted that he should be going to a hospital. And then a doctor said that he had a spider in his ear. Now he just needs to wait for it to climb out.

Nasty.

So since my best mate was gone I had no one to talk to. Sure, I was friends with Puck and Finn, but not as close as Matt. So it was just talk about football and sometimes girls between me and Finn and Puck. Just small talk.

I saw Tina in the corridor, she looked stunning as always. Her black hair was in a simple bun, she had red jeans and a black shirt. I loved that she stained out so much. It enjoyed me that she was so safe with her clothing that much. There weren't many gothic girls in our school.

I greeted her with a 'hello Tina' and a smile. She greeted me with a 'hi' and a shy smile.

"Were still going to practice today right?" I asked her, afraid that she had made plans on a other way. With Artie for example.

"Yeah".

"I'll meet you at your locker at three o'clock?" I asked her.

"Do you know where my locker is?" She asked and smirked.

"_I stare at you when you're at your locker every day. So yeah, you can say that I know its location". _Was what I thought in my head, but I didn't say that out loud for obvious reasons.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered. "I've seen you there a couple of times" I said and chuckled nervously.

"O-okay, see you then" she said and started to walk away from me.

"B-bye Tina" I murmured. I cursed inside my head, why did I always lose my ability to speak in here presence?

[Authors note]

Sorry that this is very short, I'll try to write tomorrow or Saturday.  
I've got a couple of things to say, first of all; thank you so much for your comments! It really make me really happy and makes me wanna write all the time, so it's really appreciated!

And second of all, I'm going to Paris this Sunday, and I will be gone until Friday, so I won't be posting any chapters, but then I promise that I'm back and I'll write many chapters.

Thank you for reading and commenting!

Love, Lisa xx.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what's your favorite ballad?" I asked her while we sat in my bedroom. The whole atmosphere was drowning in awkwardness.

"I don't know, I don't really listen to ballads", she said while looking around. She probably thought my room looked really silly and childish, and she was right. It really did.

My walls were white with some football posters and even one Star wars, I hadn't care to throw it away, but in that moment I really wished that I had done that before she came.  
And I still had some stuffed animals in my bed, three dinosaurs. I really liked dinosaurs, how awkward it even is. They're just so cool.

"I like that one called 'Love' by Nat King Cole's", I said.

"I've never heard it".

"I can show you!" I said and walked towards my ipod and searched through all the songs. "Here it is", I said and played it.

"L is for the way you look at me-" the male singer started to sing.

I loved this song, it was so sweet and whenever I heard it, I thought of Tina. I looked at her face, she still looked around in my room, but she tapped her foot in the same rhythm as the music. That was a good sigh, right?

When the song ended I turned off my ipod and smiled at her. "So, what did you think?"

"It was good", she said and smiled. _Yes, she approved it! _

"Yeah, I love it too", I said and smiled. But then I knew that I needed to tell her. "There's just one problem…" I started. "I can't really sing…"

She looked at me with a confused wrinkle on her forehead. She looked adorable. "But how did you get into the glee club then?"

"I can dance", I chuckled.

"Oh-" she started. "How should we do then?"

"We can try to sing, but I can't promise that I'm good". I played the song again. I nodded at her and she started to sing along with Nat king Cole's voice. Her voice was- _amazing. _Pure perfection. I looked at her, stunned, and realized that my mouth was open. I closed it and looked away while I felt the blush take place on my cheeks.

I joined her after a while, and I sounded better than I thought, but still miles away from good. I stopped singing, so did she.

"I´m sorry, I'm terrible", I chuckled nervously.

"You weren't that bad", she said with her sweet voice. I looked at her. Could she be more amazing? "With a little bit of practice you're singing would be great".

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah", she said and smiled. "I could teach you".

I looked at her while my mouth dropped. Was she serious?

"Uh- I-I would love too!"

Me and Tina met almost every day after school and practiced my singing. She by the piano and me by her side. She made me sing 'Ah' in all kinds of tones and other words to. I had a blast. She was amazing and that made me lover her even more.

But just like anything else, it didn't last forever.

Artie surprised me by coming towards my locker, and he did not seem very satisfied.

"Hey Artie", I greeted him.

"What are you and Tina doing?" He asked.

"What?"

"Why are you two hanging out every day?"

"Why don't you ask her, she's your girlfriend after all", I said and began to walk away from him. But he grabbed my fist.

"She refuses to answer", suddenly he didn't seem very confident. He looked like a scared little boy.

"She practices my singing".

"Please don't tell me that she is cheating on me?" He sounded very desperate. I couldn't blame him, I would too if Tina was my girlfriend and I caught her being with an other guy every day.

"Are you kidding man?" I asked him. "She loves you". Artie let out a smile, but didn't seem entirely satisfied yet.

"But what are you doing then?"

"As I said before, she's practicing my singing. And she would never cheat on you". I looked him straight in the eyes at this point. I wasn't completely honest, even if Tina hadn't showed me any sign that she liked me in the romantic way yet, I could definitely see us two kissing behind Arties back.

"Okay, I trust you", Artie said. "We're cool?"

"Of course", I said while he rolled away. I saw Tina in the other end of the hallway. I raised my hand to wave at her, but she didn't see me. She looked at Artie. I saw that he began to talk to her. And she gave me a couple of looks while she shook her head.

They were talking about me.

"Hey, Mike", Tina caught up with me in the hallway.

"Hey", I said and smiled at her warmly.

"I don't think I should be teaching you to sing anymore".

"Wha-"I asked, and then I realized what this was all about. "Its Artie right, he forbid you."

"No!" She exclaimed. "I mean, yes he have been talking to me about this, but it's my decision, and I don't think we should be doing this anymore. It's silly".

"Is it silly to teach me how to sing?" I said while looking hurt.

"No", she said calmly. "But was it ever about to teach you sing?"

Then I realized it. She liked me, maybe not as much as she liked Artie. But she liked me, and that was the reason that she spend so much time with me.

"Tina", I grabbed her hand. "I really like you", I looked her deeply in her eyes. They didn't look shocked. They already knew.

"And I really like Artie. And I'm sorry Mike, but we shouldn't be doing that duet together." She left me with those words while she walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

I and Tina's brief friendship ended just as fast as it began. She didn't even look at me anymore, nor greet me in the hallways. I wanted to talk to her, what I've done wrong. But I already knew the answer. I was too hesitant. I just confirmed that she had feelings for me too, and that she would ditch Artie right away so she could be with me. But I was wrong. She liked me, I could tell. But she liked Artie even more. I couldn't blame her, Artie was a top guy. He seemed generous, nice and honest. The perfect boyfriend with other words.

Christmas came closer day by day, and before I even could blink, I woke up on the first day of the Christmas holiday. Normally I would jump with joy, I loved Christmas! But not now. I still loved Christmas but I loved her more. And I wouldn't meet her during the break at all.

Boy I was wrong.

"Mornin' dad", I greeted him while stepping into the kitchen. It was Christmas Eve. I had been bored the entire holiday. Matt was with his parents in Canada and skiing, and he was the only one I hung out with on my free time, so I had no one to be with.

"God morning son", he said while reading the newspaper. "Got any plans for today?"

"No", I said while pouring up a cup of coffee to myself.

"Good, cause I've invited a work colleague and his family for dinner".

I sighed, another painfully slow dinner when I get to hear my dad talk about math with another math genius.

"Do I know them?"

"I don't know, but their last name is Cohen-Chang, and I think they have a daughter who's going to your school".

It felt like someone punched me hard in the stomach.

"Y-yeah, I do. I-I mean I uh t-think so", I said in a hopeless try to sound casual. "I've might seen her in the cafeteria".

"Good, then you should make her company during the evening. I'm sure that you'll get a lot to talk about".

I nodded and smile, followed by me walking fast out of the kitchen. I was terrified, and lucky. I knew that Tina didn't want to get close to me, and I knew that it would be hard for me not to be too hesitant.

The doorbell rang. I heard my mum's high heels go on the floor towards the door, and the next thing I heard was her greeting our guests. I heard two other voices, one male and one female. Tina's was downstairs now, probably in some kind of black dress which made her look absolutely gorgeous. I wanted to run down and greet her with a big kiss on the lips but I knew I couldn't. So slowly walked down to the front door were both my parents stood talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cohen-Chang. Tina stood behind them looking lost. She was the first one that saw me while I walked down the stairs. I gave her a smile, but she quickly turned her head away.

"Oh, Michael!" Mum exclaimed when she saw me coming.

"Hey", I greeted our guest.

"Hello", Mrs. Cohen-Chang said and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too ma'm", I said politely and shook Mr. Cohen-Chang hand too.

"So, who's in for some rice?" Mum said and guided The Cohen-Chang's into our kitchen.

The dinner was painfully. The adults talked about work, how they were going to celebrate Chinese New Year and what a cold Christmas we had this year.

"Are you two bored?" Mrs. Cohen-Chang asked me and Tina. I wanted to scream _YES!_ But I stayed quiet.

"Why don't you show Tina around in our house?" Mum suggested. I looked at Tina, she nodded slowly. I could tell she didn't want too. I stood up from the chair, and Tina did the same.

"Thank god we don't need to stay in there any longer?" I joked. She didn´t even smile, she looked around with the same serious facial expression.

When I had showed her the ground floor I guided her up to the top floor. "Here's my dad's office. And there is their bedroom", I pointed at a room in the end of the hallway. "And here's my room", I opened the door and walked in. "So, you having a good Christmas?" I asked her.

"Yeah", she said with a weak voice.

"Great". It became silent. I desperately tried to figure out something to say, but my brain was frozen. "How's Artie?" Shit, did I just ask how her boyfriend was?

"He's good, haven't been speaking with him for a while though. He's in Connecticut".

"Oh. Did he break up with you?" I cursed inside my head, why did I just ask her that?! What the hell's wrong with me?

"What, no!" She said and sounded offended. "Why would he do that, does it seem like I´m that type of girl that gets dumped all the time?"

"No, no!" I said quickly. "I'm really sorry I don't know what popped into my head. I know you're that type of girl that never gets dumped". I felt my confidence coming back to me. "And that's too bad, since Artie is never going to break up with you".

"And why is that?"

"Because- I really like you".

She looked at me for a couple of seconds, it wasn't hate, and it wasn't that she was offended. She actually looked… happy? Yeah, she actually looked happy. "Okay". She said like it weren't such a big deal.

"'Okay'?" I repeated. "I just told you that I really like you and you only say that?"

"What am I going to say? That I'm hopelessly devoted to you and I want to be your girlfriend?" I wanted to open my mouth and say that that would be a brilliant thing to say. But I stopped myself; I didn't want to make her dislike me even more. "I'm sorry but I don't like to lie, and I would rather be eaten by rats then dating a dick like you!" She stormed out of my room.

Sometimes I really hate myself.

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting for a while. I just didn't have the inspiration to keep the story. But I'll try **

**Thank you so much for reading and commenting, you're the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N:]**

**I know that I haven't uploaded a new chapters in several months, and I'm really really sorry, especially since I've got so many incredible comments, you have no idea how happy I get when I read them. You guys are incredible 3**

**I can't promise that I'll upload a new chapter very often, but I'll try, I swear. Here is one anyway, enjoy!**

After a very long and boring Christmas holiday school finally started. I know, teenagers in my age never say anything like that. But I had a reason. Tina. I really needed to talk to her about the night when I insulted her. I knew she was furious and I couldn't blame her. No normal guy would ask the person he loves if she'd just got dumped, like it where a state of fact. I knew that Artie never would dump her, he loved her too much, and she loved him. I would never be able to break them up.

I parked my black BMW in the schools parking lot. The car was brand new; I've gotten it as a Christmas present from my parents, so I had been longing for the day that I would drive to school in it. But the school parking was empty of people, probably because school didn't start in half an hour; I just really liked being early, even to school.

I walked to my locker and looked inside it. It looked exactly the same. The books were in perfect order, the Algebra book were first, followed my chemistry. Do you now see what I do during my time, waiting for class to start?

"Hey Mike!" I heard someone call. I turned around and found Matt coming towards me. It was weird seeing him in school so early, he was usually late.

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here you know", he joked.

"I mean", I said. "why are you here so early?"

"I figured out that coming here early would give me some time to talk to you." I looked at him with a confused face. "Don't give me that look; you know exactly what I mean! You haven't been answering any of mine texts, and every time I called you, your mom answered and said that you were busy. And when I asked her what you were busy with, she said that you were studying. And come on, no one studies during a holiday, not even you Mike."

"I had my reasons", I said and looked into my locker. I didn't want to face him.

He grabbed my shoulder and shook it. "Come on man, I'm your best mate, and I know how isolated you get when something is bothering you."

I closed my locker with a smash. "It's Tina", I said and leaned my back on the locker. To my surprise Matt started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I thought you were being sad because you got an B or something, which I know you get really mad when that does happen, even when it never does." He was right, A was the only thing that made me satisfied. "Why are you so low because of Tina?"

"I like her," I said and saw the surprise in Matt's face. "and I did something terrible towards her."

"What?"

"I asked her if Artie dumped her, and she got really mad because she thought that I think she's an easy catch who gets dumped a lot."

He sighed. "What the hell was that necessary?"

"I don't know!" I shouted a little bit too loud. "Whenever I'm with her my head just go blank and all I can do is saying stupid things."

Matt chuckled. "You really like that girl, don't you?"

"You have no idea", I sighed.

"Then make her love you back."

"Mission Impossible", I said and punched the locker lightly.

"Dude", Matt said and grabbed my shoulder. "You have so many more advantage than Artie."

"Like what?"

"You are in the football team. Are Artie in the football team?" I shook my head. "You're Asian, and she's Asian which makes things more comfortable. And Artie is just an American boy. And lastly and most important", he said. "You've got some killer abs, and Artie don't."

"How do you know that?"

"Nah, I´m just guessing. It must be pretty hard getting abs when you're in a wheelchair."

"But Artie is perfect for her." I said and sighed. "He's funny, nice and an amazing singer."

"And so are you. Except your singing", he joked. "But seriously, I've seen you starring at her, and I´ve seen her starring at you."

"Does she stare at me?"

"All the time, but mostly when you dance."

I laughed. But quickly became serious. "What should I do though? I can't break them up, that's just cruel and that will make her heart broken."

"Give it some time, and I don't know," he began and thought for a second. "Show your manliness and how much you care about her, girls love that."

"But how?"

"I'm no love doctor, so you have to figure that out by yourself."

A week into school chaos happened in Glee Club, just because of Rachel and Finn. They started dating since Rachel told him that the baby in Quinn's stomach wasn't his, it was Puck's. So the first day of school this year Rachel and Finn held hands and sat close to each other in Glee Club. But Finn broke up with her, I actually don't know his reason, but Puck filled me in and said that it was because Finn wanted Brittany and Santana. I highly doubt that though, I think the reason were more personal.  
So now Rachel and Finn won't talk to each other _and _Rachel have been going out with this guy, Jesse st. James. The vocal lead of Vocal Adrenaline.

And with Tina it's the same thing that it has been since that awful dinner. Silence and even more silence. She won't even look at me. I've tried to do as Matt told me, be a man and show her how much I care, but I don't know how to do it without being hesitant.


	8. Chapter 8

"What comes in mind when I say Madonna?" asked while writing her name with big letters on the whiteboard. Rachel and Kurt quickly said 'genius' and 'icon'. Puck said MILF which I find a little disgusting since Madonna was around 50. But Puck is Puck, you can't blame him.

Madonna week sounded pretty cool to me, not that I listened to her that much, I barely knew a song by her, but it would might lose some members up.

The chaos wasn't as bad in the club anymore. Rachel confirmed her and Jesse's breakup, but still she said no when Finn asked her out, which seems a little fishy since we all knew that Rachel had been in love with him since she first saw him. Just like me, but I fell in love with Tina, not Rachel.

To my happiness Tina and Artie didn't seem that close to each other anymore, they didn't hold hands, kiss in the hallways or even sit next to each other. And both of them looked sad. I know that it was cruel, but I felt genuinely happy, maybe now Tina will notice me a little bit more, and I had a good subject to talk to her about.

"Hey Tina, wait up!" I said in the hallway. She turned her head and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" She said and her face remained serious.

"Don't give me that look", I joked as she didn't look happy at all.

"What do you want Mike?" She asked while looking for something in her locker.

"Are you okay? You seem a little sad."

"None of your business", she replied and closed her locker. She started to walk away but I grabbed her hand.

"What's going on Tee?" Woops, I was not going to say her nickname I've had in my head since I saw her. But Tee sounded so good on her. I could imagine myself calling for her when I got home from work, or saying it in a supportive tone while she gave birth to our baby.  
Oops, I thought as my mind rushed away too far. Back to reality Mike!

"What do you want from me?"

"What's wrong? And why are you so mad?" I asked and saw her lips with purple lipstick shut. "Come on, you can tell me. We're friends."

"And what made you think we're that?"

"Is this about what I said this winter?" I asked, scared that she still hated me for that. "You know that I'm so sorry for that, I will never say anything about that again, I promise."

"When will you learn that everything isn't always about you Mike?" She asked and walked away from me.

I had no idea what've made Tina so mad, towards me for that matter. As far as I was concerned I had done nothing wrong, well not right now. I wanted to call her, but I didn't have her number, and I was afraid she was just going to be more annoyed at me than she already was.

I couldn't imagine her and Artie breaking up. And as much as I hated admitting it, they were a really cute couple. Two underdogs who found each other's love, it was really romantic. They were a perfect couple, actually.

No! Stop Mike, you and Tina would be even more perfect together. I'm the dancing football player, and her, the shy Asian student. We would fit perfect together.

But then I began to think about her feelings, she made it very clear that she didn't like me very much, and she thought I was a dick, which was pretty true since what I said towards her. She would never like to date me, why do I even try?

I heard a knock on my door. "Yes?"

Mom opened the door and looked at me with her kind, brown eyes. "Michael, you have a visitor."

It was probably Matt who wanted to borrow a videogame or something I thought as I walked down the stairs. But I got surprised. It wasn't Matt, it was Tina.

"Hey," I said and smiled shyly. "What are you doing here?"

She chuckled, but she didn't seem happy at all. "Can we talk?"

"Uhm, sure", I said and looked at my parents who both looked at us. I immediately started to blush, so did she. "Come on, let's go to my room." She nodded.

"Mrs. Chang, Mr. Chang", she greeted my parents. "I'm sorry for the sudden visit; I just really need to talk to your son."

"You don't need to be sorry for that Tina", mom said and smiled.

"Be our guest", dad said politely. Funny, they were always 100 % nicer when there were guests around.

I guided her towards my room; she sat down on my bed, the exact same spot as she sat on last time she was here.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked kindly.

"I'm really sorry Mike, and I will probably regret telling you this. And I could tell Mercedes or someone I trust more, but it didn't feel right. I need to talk to _you_."

"Okay."

"As you might've noticed me and Artie aren't as close as we used to be," she began, and I nodded. "We haven't broken up if that's what you think."

"Then what is it that makes you so sad?"

"He tries to change me", she said and it looked like she was about to tear up. "He has been asking me for a few days if I could change my fashion style, to something more… _tight_. Like the other girls in school."

"Why in hell does he want to change you?"

"I don't know", she said and sniffled. "I've got a bit different clothing style, and maybe he's ashamed of me…"

"He wouldn't…" I said and sat down next to her. I slowly rubbed her back, first she looked terrified, but then she loosened up and let out the tears.

"Why wouldn't he? I'm not a Cherrio, I´m just a girl with freaky gothic clothes", she let out her tears and slowly leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Well if he thinks like that he's just plain stupid. You wouldn't fit in those polyester outfits, you look absolutely perfect in your gothic clothes and I look up to you for daring to stand out so much."

"Do you really mean that?" She asked and looked at me. I stroke away one of her tears.

"I do", I whispered. "You are perfect Tina Cohen-Chang, and don't let anyone _ever _change you."

I've always thought Artie was a cool guy, and as far as I saw it he were always respecting Tina. But I was wrong. How _dared _he to ask Tina to change herself? That's not true love. That's not love at all. I was furious at him, for making such damage in Tina's soul. She was insecure before, and his words wouldn't change that. It would just make it worse. That's why I decided to do something I would never do, but I had the rights do it now, how awful it even were.

I saw him roll in the hallways; I didn't want to do it yet. It were too many people, I would wait until school was over.

He and Tina didn't talk to each other, nor give each other a look. And to my surprise Tina talked to me, not about the other night. Just about some hard math homework or dance steps. It made me really happy to see that she might've changed her mind about me, but she and Artie hadn't broken up yet. She would tell me if they did, I just knew that.

When the clock striked 3pm, and everyone left their classrooms to get home after a boring Wednesday I saw him by his locker. I looked around; there weren't any people around, luckily his wheelchair made it go slower for him to get home. I walked towards him; finally my rage could go out somewhere, or on some_one_.

"Oh, hey there Mike", he greeted me like everything was fine.

"How dare you?" I said in a furious tone.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what I mean", I said. When he still looked confused I started to explain. "Telling Tina that she needed to change! Do you know how sad she is because of that?"

"I-I", he began.

"You don't deserve her!" I practically screamed. "If you want to date someone in a Cherrio uniform, go to Brittany or Santana, but don't take it out on Tina!"

"I didn't mean-"

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean!" I said and did the thought I had planned for so long, but it didn't feel as good as I thought it would be.

"How is he?" I asked nervously to the nurse.

"He got a serious case of nosebleed, and I think he will have black eye."

"I didn't know he would get so hurt…" I said weakly, just waiting for my punishment.

"Then why did you do it?!" She asked furiously.

"I was mad at him; I didn't really think I just wanted to do it."

"I will call your parents right away, and then you need to go to the principal."

"I understand. Can I at least talk to him?"

"You've just punched him in the face, do you expect me to let you talk to him?!" She shouted. I've always thought she was a bit scary, that's why I always carried around some medication for headache, so I didn't need to visit her.

"Of course," I said and backed off. There was no point in arguing. "Can you at least tell him that I'm really sorry?"

She nodded and went in to his room. I walked out of her office and looked at the empty hallway. What did I think with? Why on earth did I punch him? He was in a wheelchair for god's sake, he couldn't fight back! I punched a locker hard and didn't care about the pain I felt. My parents would hate me, not to talk about Tina…

"What the hell do you think with?!" Tina said furiously as I met her in the hallway.

"Tee, I´m rea-"

"Do not call me Tee!" She screamed. "I thought you finally respected me and Artie´s relationship, but no, you go and _punch _him. That's what you do!"

"I protected you!"

"From what? You didn't think he would punch me didn't you?"

"Of course not, but you were so sad that night, and I couldn't stand him treating you like that."

"I don't need your support, we're not friends, and we have absolutely no chemistry between us!" She screamed and a couple of heads turned at her and looked in surprise, like it were the first time they saw her. "You are a dick Mike, and you will always remain one."

In the end of that week the guys in Glee club sang a song in the girls' honour. I didn't know what the other guys had done with their girls, but it must've been something since almost everyone looked guilty.

When we finished singing that song I quickly walked out, I didn't want anyone to see my tears. I noticed that Artie stayed in the room, I knew it was bad, but I stayed outside the door and discrete looked in. Tina walked in to the room through the other door. She greeted Artie. They talked for a while, Tina sitting by the piano, absent pushing down some notes. At the end of the conversation Tina smiled, leaned over and kissed him.  
I didn't care how silly I looked, but I ran away, with tear filled eyes, and sat down my car. I hid my face in my hands and cried it all out. Tina wasn't mine, and she would never be since I´ve treated her so bad. Tina was Artie's, and he belonged to her. They were to puzzle pieces who fitted perfectly together.  
And me? I was that odd puzzle piece that sometimes comes by mistake in the box, that doesn't fit with anyone.

**So, chapter 8 finished **** It's a pretty long one since I will go on a short holiday tomorrow, but I will come home on Friday and I'll promise I will update on that day or Saturday. **

**I really like this chapter, and I hope you do too. Thank you so much for commenting and reading, it really means a lot to me and keeps me motivated. **

**Thank you so much! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Can you stop with the sad puppy face?" Matt asked me while we walked out of the choir room after the Glee club meeting had just ended.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him even though I knew. I was still heartbroken, I actually thought Tina considered taking a chance on me, but no, she makes up with Artie and they are just as in love as usual, if not more. This was the second time she'd led me on, making me think that we had something going on, just to leave me alone and walk away with her real boyfriend. She was a real heartbreaker, but I was not the one who gave up. I would fight until the day she became mine, that was how much I loved her!

"I get it bro, Tina left you _again_", Matt chuckled; I couldn't find the funny in it though. "It's just a high school crush Mike, get over it."

"I won't give up", I said. "It's more than just a High School crush."

"Mike, _please_, she's taken, and they are in love. You won't be able to break their chains." Matt said and putted his hand on my shoulder. "You could easily get a cherrio to date you."

"It's funny that you say that, because just a few weeks ago you told me to go for it!" I said and found myself getting angry for Matt's naïve words.

"Well to be honest I thought you had the biggest chance in the world, mostly when they were fighting, but they're back together, which means that if they can go through that, they can go through anything."

"You're not really giving me confidence here Matt!"

"I'm telling you the truth; would you rather see me telling you lies?" He asked.

"Yeah, it would make feel better, jerk", I said and walked away from him. Why did he need to tell me that? He was my best friend, he should tell me that I could make it, that nothing was possible. But no, he was too macho for that.

While I was walking towards my locker, to get my math book, I saw Mr. Shue and an unfamiliar face in the principal's office. Mr. Shue looked really mad for some reason, while Figgins just smiled. And the unfamiliar face was talking a lot. Their meeting ended quick and Mr. Shue came out of the office.

"Hey, Mr. Shue", I stopped him while he walked through the hallway, looking down on the floor.

"Yeah", he said absently. "Hi, Mike."

"Uhm, you okay?" I asked him. "And who was that guy with the principal?". I looked towards his office and saw the unfamiliar face and Figgins laugh at something.

"Oh", Mr. Shue said and chuckled nervously. "An old classmate of mine, and he'll be visiting Glee club this week, and I don't think you guys are going to like him that much." Before I'd asked him some obvious questions like 'who is he?' or 'why won't we like him?' Mr. Shue was already on his way away from me. I shrugged for myself and felt my curiousness burn inside me. I always got curious when someone said something to me, but didn't finish. I couldn't wait to that Glee meeting.

I wanted to eat up my words; I shouldn't be looking forwards to this meeting. It was awful, and so was he, Mr. Bryan Ryan. He said that he would probably cut the Glee club out of the program, which I found terrifying since Glee club had done so many positive things to me. I've found my inner dancer, I've made good friends and I have met Tina, which was the best part, obviously.

After Mr. Bryan Ryan's introduction, he asked each and every one of us to write down our dreams on a paper. Months ago I would write doctor or lawyer, which was my parents dream, but not mine. Now, I wrote 'dancer' with big letters. I smiled at myself while writing it, it was really my dream, and I knew that it would never change.  
I looked around in the room and found almost everyone smile as they wrote their dream. 'Hey this Bryan Ryan guy maybe isn't that bad' I thought for myself. But I was wrong. Mr. Bryan Ryan grabbed Artie's paper, wrinkled it and tossed it in the trash can. Then he started to preach about how unreasonable 'showbiz dreams' are. Tina even started crying; I could help but look at her for five too long seconds.

But since Mr. Shue is a good guy he said goodbye to Mr. Bryan Ryan. I was thankful for that matter, and I knew right away that I would never let my dream disappear.

**Sorry for the late update, I have not been having the time I need to finish this chapter, but now it's here! And it's very short, I know, but I'll try to post next chapter, which also unfolds in the episode Dream On. **

**See you soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was pretty bummed out after the meeting with Mr. Bryan Ryan, until something that we never would've thought happened. It was like some kind of showchoir fairy made a magic spell on him so he started to like it. Yes, you didn't hear wrong, Mr. Bryan Ryan actually started to like the club, and decided not to cut it, instead, to our amusement; he decided to cut the Cherrios.

"I've got some costume made _jean jackets_!" He called and picked some up of a cardboard box. They had a big, glittery text on the back. '**NEW DIRECTIONS**', it were a little too much for me, but I appreciated the effort.

Everyone seemed extremely happy for what just happened, and when he also pulled out sheet music from Broadway musicals and dance clothes, the excitement very high. Until Sue stepped into the room and ruined it, as usual.

"Hello", she greeted us. "I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you Will."

"For what?" Mr. Shue asked.

"For you landing on the lead in Les Mis silly!" She said and laughed. Will smiled big, until he looked at Mr. Bryan Ryan, who didn't look quite as happy. They had both gone to an audition for Les Mis, both hoping to get the lead. Sue explained Mr. Bryan Ryan's part too, but it wasn't as glamorous as Will's. Very far away from it actually. And right in front of our eyes, Mr. Bryan Ryan transformed to that Glee club hating robot, again. He grabbed the Jean jackets, the sheets, and the dance clothes and walked out of the room. I couldn't feel like I've just gotten punched in the stomach, why if he actually cut the Glee club, what would I do?

The week came towards its end, and I saw Artie looking very sad, and Tina seemed to be with him all the time, and smiled at him, like she was trying to cheer him up. I wanted to ask what it was all about, but I didn't think Tina would like to tell me, not that I've done anything wrong, it's just knew that I needed to leave her alone. She hadn't told me that, but I knew that was what she wanted.

"Are we going?" Matt asked me as I grabbed bag.

"Go where?"

"That girl is really messin' with your head", he scoffed. "You forgot that we're going to that club tonight right?"

"Oh, shit", I said while it came back to me. Apparently this new club just opened and Puck invited some guys to come, and he promised he would fix fake identifications, so we could drink without worrying about the cops. I was not planning to drink though, I was sixteen for god's sake, I was way too young. But I promised Matt that I would come since I had been so distant for a while, and that we never hung out anymore.

"It's alright man, but come to me at six o'clock, don't forget!" He said and walked away.

"Yeah, sure", I said and waved at him. I was _not _in a party mood. I never was to be honest. I preferred being home, watching a movie, play some video games and then go to sleep. But I was in High School; I needed to live a little.

When I walked out of campus I saw Artie and Tina by the busses, she showed him some papers, and then they shared a kiss. I looked away, I did not want to see that, and I did not want to be sad all night long. Too late though.

I've always been a fan of silence, it made able to think and relax. Sounds that were too loud made me the opposite of relaxed and made my head pound like I had a beehive in there. But Puck, Finn, Matt and some guys from the football team seemed to love it. Especially Puck, who ordered a beer to each and every one of us as we stepped into the club. It was very dark in there, with only a few lights to guide us, loud music, dancing people everywhere and people who tried to hold a conversation, but failed because of the music.  
Finn handed out the beers, and all of the guys started drinking. I looked at the liquid in that glass, it didn't look very tasty actually. I took a sip and wanted to spit it out right away. How could people drink this? It tasted horrible. I left the glass on a table and when Matt, who already finished half of the drink, gave me a questioned look, I started to explain that I wasn't thirsty, but I didn't think he heard me.

The party continued and I noticed that Finn didn't seem wasted at all; he didn't even hold a drink in his hand. I walked towards him and asked; "Why aren't you drinking?" He actually seemed to hear me and replied something that sounded like "Designated driver!" I nodded. That was very mature of him, not to drink because he was the driver.

"Aren´t you drinking either?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't like beer, and I don't feel like having a hangover tomorrow!" He nodded.

"Want to go out? This club sucks."

"Yeah!" I said happily, finally someone who understood me. I looked at Puck; he danced on a table, grinding against a girl. He'd just been dating Mercedes, if I can call that dating, he just wanted her popularity, so now he was a free man, and he clearly seemed happy about it.

I and Finn sat down in his car. "I'm not the party type", he revealed.

"Me neither", I said. "This was actually the first time I tried alcohol, didn't like it", I said and shook my head.

"Yeah, me neither, and I am always the designated driver, so I have no choice."

"Is it always you?"

"Yeah, it's by my choice though, I don't like being drunk."

"So you've been drunk?" I asked him. It was funny, I and Finn had known each other since first day of Freshman year as we tried out for the football team. We started talking in the locker room and it developed in some kind of friendship, but we lost it somewhere on the road. Even when I started Glee club we barely said anything to each other. It was quite sad, Finn was a great guy.

"Yeah, one time last year. It wasn't very funny, I got the worst hangover _and _I got grounded for two months."

I laughed. "The glory of being drunk."

"Poor guys in there", he made a gesture to the club, "don't understand, even though they get through it every time."

I was happy after mine and Finn's talk. It wasn't about deep things, it was just that we had fun and I felt completely relaxed in his company. I wished we were a lot closer.

I opened my locker the following Monday and had the joy to see Puck, Matt and other football guys being extremely aggressive, having red eyes and walked around like they were about to fall to the ground the next second. I looked over at Tina, who stood by her locker and packed some books into her black bag. And when I was about to close my locker, she turned her head, looked at me. I smiled weakly, afraid that she would get mad. But she didn't, she did the opposite actually. She smiled at me. And before I knew it she was by my locker.

"H-Hey", I greeted her.

"Hi", she said and looked quite embarrassed. "I need you to me a favor."

"Sure", I said and looked at her breathless. It was very rare to be this close to her face. I looked at her, her beautiful brown eyes that were topped with green eye shadow, her mouth that formed a smile and her cute nose. If I could I would kiss her, but I didn't obviously. I didn't want to get a punch in the face.

"Will you dance with me in Glee club?"

I was filled with joy after Tina´s smile at me, and that she even talked to me, asking me to do her a favor. To dance with her. That was a thought I´ve been dreaming about for ages.

Mr. Shuester stood in the front of the classroom. He explained Mr. Bryan Ryan's situation, and that he actually gave the lead in Les Mis to him, just because he didn't want him to cut the Glee club. I was forever thankful for that. Giving up his dream just to make us accomplish ours, he was a real man that guy.

"So now Tina wants to show us a dance routine, something that we'll might use at Regionals." He said as Tina stepped forward. "Who's your dance partner?"

"Mike Chang", she answered. I couldn't help but smile big. I walked up to her, grabbed her hand and we prepared to dance in front of the entire class. I gave her a big smile.

"Thank you", I whispered. She smiled weakly and looked down on the ground. She grabbed my shoulder and put my hand softly on her hip. "I love you."

**Hope you like this chapter, especially the ending ;) **

**I actually don't know how to continue, there's not a lot of Tike left in season one, so I don't know if I should just skip to Asian camp, but it seems a bit sad just to end their school year like that, I want a proper one, like the one in the show… Hm… Help me out here guys, how do you want it? **

**It feels like I´m thanking you in every chapter, but I really want to because your comments make me so happy. :* So, THANK YOU!**

**Lisa xx.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I've been thinking, and this chapter will be the ending of School, so I need to skip a few episodes since it isn't any Tike left lol. **

"And first place goes to…" Sue, who actually was one of the judges, called. I held Mercedes's and Brittany's hands tight, so tight their hands probably hurt like hell, but I didn't care, and they didn't either I guess since they didn't pull their hands back. I closed my eyes, I didn't dare to watch. What if we didn't win? Glee club would be ruined, gone, just a hazy memory…  
Stop it Mike! Let's think on the positive sides, our Journey medley were _amazing, _if we didn't win it would probably be one of Sue's pranks. Because we were damn good, even better than Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity, I know it! Sue opened her mouth to say the winning team. I smiled for myself, this was the moment, we were about to be stars. Screw the Slushy tossers! Next year were going to be great, just because we won. "Vocal Adrenaline!" First I smiled, but then I thought of what she said. She said New Directions, right…?

But she didn't. We were the ones who were supposed to be cheering and handing that trophy. They were the ones who would just stand on the spot, look at their team mates with sad puppy eyes. But it was us who ended up doing it. We lost, Glee club and all the relations the club had built up for me, was gone.

…

The next few days I walked around in some kind of cloud. School was almost over, and I've really hoped that I would end sophomore year with a trophy in the choir room. But we didn't win. It really took me a while to realize it. I even woke up the morning after, all euphoric of our win, but when mom looked at me with a confused face and asked me why I was so happy, I realized. We didn't win; it was just my mind playing pranks on me.

Every Glee club member was devastated, even the ones who didn't need Glee club in first place, like Santana or Brittany. But I've caught both of them crying because of our loss. That's the funny thing about Glee. Kurt, Tina, Rachel, Artie and Finn joined because they wanted to sing and dance. And then Quinn, Brittany and Santana joined because Quinn wanted to look after Finn. And then the football jocks, me, Matt and Puck, joined because we were curious. It was like our minds were telling us to, because I would never _ever _consider joining Glee at the beginning of this year. I didn´t even dare to dance outside my room, in the fear of people thinking I was gay. But Kurt came out of the closet, showing me that you need to get out and show people who you really are, under the skin that social media puts on you.  
Now I don't care about labels, what if people think I'm gay because I dance? _I don't care. _The entire school thinks I'm gay? Cool, I'll let them think that. It's not wrong being gay, so why should I be ashamed if people think I am?

Glee club changed all of us, it made us dream, and it made us be our selves.

And now it was all over.

Next year Puck would probably toss kids in dumpsters, Quinn would probably be back on the Cherrios, and me? I would be on the football, and all my confidence I've made this year would pour away. I would just be that skinny Asian dude in the football team who secretly dances in my room.

And don't get me started on Tina. She would go back to her shy, quiet self, and no one will take notice on her. I don't want that to happen. She has grown so much this year, she is more confident, she is happier. I can see of what kind of influence Glee club has on her. I don't want that to go away.

And I don't want us to go away, even if it isn't much 'us' to talk about. I told her I loved her right before our dance debut. She gave me a questioned look, and after the dance I tried to talk to her. But she was unreachable. She acted like she didn't notice me confessing my love for her. As fast as I came close to her, she hurried away the opposite direction. She was probably overwhelmed, or freaked out. Maybe both. I knew I would. You can't possibly stay calm if some guy you barely know tells that he loves you.

All I knew that was this year would be just a memory, and it would never come back.

…

I walked down the halls, approaching the auditorium, where our last Glee club meeting, ever, would be. I promised myself not to cry, but I knew I would.

Almost every member of the Club sat on stools, and I sat down next to Brittany. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled to. We were actually pretty close, not like best friends, but we talked sometimes, or hugged each other. I did not have a crush on her, absolutely not, but she was the girl in the club I was closest to.

Mr. Shuester entered the room and sat down at his usual position, behind the desk.

"So, we have something we need to say to you", Rachel said.

"In the beginning of this year, I was just another football player", Matt said.

"I had a stutter", Tina said. I looked at her; this was the last moment we were together as a group. I had to bite my lip, _don't cry Michael. _

"I was a closetend diva", Mercedes chuckled sadly.

"I used to be captain of the Cherrios", Quin said.

"I was afraid to dance outside my room", I confessed. It was the first think that came into my mind, and it was true.

"I hated everyone in this club", Santana said.

"So did I", Brittany agreed.

"I wasn't honest about who I was", Kurt said and didn't look to be very far away from tears.

"I was tossing kids in the dumpster", Puck said.

"I'd never kissed a girl before", Artie said and smiled at Tina, who smiled back. I quickly turned away; I didn't want to see that.

"I was getting slushied", Rachel said.

"I-I didn't have a father", Finn said. "someone I could look up to. Someone who could show me what it meant to be a man."

"We don't care what the judges say, we won, because we had you as a teacher" Rachel said. And then everyone lost it. Especially me. I felt the salty tears stream down my cheeks, but I didn't wipe them away.

"Glee club will never end Mr. Shue", Mercedes began. "because you _are _Glee club."

The music started to play, and we sang the last song we ever would do together, as a club.

…

Apparently Mr. Shuester had called in a last Glee meeting, first I didn't want to go. I didn't want to talk about how amazing this year had been, I didn't want to cry. But I went, it was like my mind was telling me to, because it knew something special would happen.

When I stepped in the Choir Room the entire club sat on stools, all looking confused.

"What's this?" I asked Finn.

"I have no idea", he replied. I nodded and sat down and watched Mr. Shue walk into the room. He sat on a stool right in front of us and didn't say a word. We all looked confused at him, and I could see him smile a little bit. How could he smile?

Unless…

"We got another year", he said. Everyone looked at each other, didn't know what to believe. "Come on, we got another year!" He shouted. It really got up to me, but how? We didn't win Regionals, we didn't even place. But I didn't care about that, I just cheered with the rest of my teammates. I jumped up and down and high-fived everyone who were close to me. Rachel kept shouting 'Oh my god!´ and Mr. Shue laughted. He grabbed his ukulele, and Puck grabbed his guitar. They started to play, I recognized this song. I really liked it.

I finished my Sophomore year the way I did not expect. We didn't have a regionals trophy, but the club continued, and I knew it would be as long I went to this school. At the end of the day trophies doesn't matter, love does. And that's what kept us together.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you ready for Asian Camp?" Mom asked and sounded very excited, she was the only one. I've been a counselor for the last two years in a row, this was about to be my third. It was very hard to teach the kids about art since I knew how our generation was obsessed with videogames and internet.

"Sure mom", I lied. I knew how important Asian Camp was to her, she always told me to never lose connection with my Asian roots.

"Do you have everything?" She asked and looked quite concerned. "Underwear, phone, t-shirts…"

"Yes mom, I have packed it all", I said and laid my hand on her right shoulder and squeezed gently. She was always so stressed and I wished I could somehow make her relax, but I didn't know how since she always needed to have control.

"You better get moving son", dad said. "You can't be late to your first meeting."

"Of course not", I agreed. "Bye mom", I said and hugged her tight.

"Goodbye Mike", she said and after I released her from my arms I could see the tears in her dark eyes.

"Gosh, mom, I will only be gone for a month, it's not like I'm going out in the army or anything", I comforted her.

"I know that, I'm just so silly", she said and wiped away a tear that escaped down her cheek.

"Yes you are", I agreed. "But I love you."

"I love you too", she said and smiled her pretty smile. "I am going to miss you Michael."

"And I will miss you too. And you should relax the time that I'm gone; the house will be much quieter."

"I agree", dad said with his business voice. "Goodbye son."

"Goodbye dad", I said and gave him a stiff hug.

"Behave well", he didn't tell me to have a good time, or that I should take care of myself. He wasn't that emotional type like mom I guess.

"Will do", I said and put on my black converse. I grabbed my red jacket and bag and opened the door. "I'll call you when I'm there."

"Good", mom said. I waved while I closed the door. I opened the door to my car and threw in my bag in the backseat. I sat down and started the engine. The radio started to play some rap song, by Jay-Z I guessed. I switched channel, I wasn't a lot for hip-hop. The next channel started to play some Brittney Spears song. 'This will do' I thought as I drove away from my house and all my neighbors. When I passed the sign that said 'You are now leaving Lima", I sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea coming away from Lima for a month, even if I needed to counsel some kids.

XxXxX

I parked the car in the familiar parking lot, which was empty for the moment, grabbed my black bag and walked towards the reception where I would meet my leader. I saw him as fast as I opened the door. The black, short hair, the mustache and the beer-belly. Mr. Murakami.

"Mr. Murakami", I greeted him.

"Mr. Chang!" He said and smiled. "How are you?" He said with a strong Japanese accent.

"Great. And you?"

"Very good, thank you for asking." He smiled. "You are the earliest counselor here, so you can sit down here and wait with me." He made a gesture towards a beige couch. I nodded and sat down. "How is school?"

"Great, I just finished sophomore year with good grades so my parents are very happy."

Mr. Murakami chuckled. "You can't risk getting an Asian F with Mr and Mrs. Chang." He was a family friend and we've known him before I came to this camp. He was actually the one who made me counselor here. My parents were thrilled that I went to counselor Asian kids, since I knew that they didn't want me to become too American. Mom came into my mind, shoot, I promised to call her the first thing I did when I arrived. She worried a lot, too much actually, so I excused me to Mr. Murakami and walked out of the little house through the back door and dialed her number.

"Michael?!" She answered immediately.

"Yes, hi."

"How did the trip go?"

"Great, almost no lines so I came here a little too early."

"That's not a problem, right?"

"No, no!" I quickly said. "Mr. Murakami greeted like I was one of his sons." She sighed in relief.

"Good, promise to call me as often as you can!"

"Of course, see you in a month."

"Yes, goodbye son." I hung up and walked in to the house again. Now a girl sat on the beige cough, talking to Mr. Murakami. I couldn't see her face though since she sat with her back towards me. But I could see black, long hair with pink steaks in it.

"Mr. Chang!" Mr. Murakami said when he saw me come into the house. "This is your co-counselor, Ms. Cohen-Chang." She turned her head and proved me that I didn't hear wrong. The girl, my co-counselor, was Tina.

**XxXxX**

**This was very short, I'm sorry. But I want to make as many chapters as I can, so I need to make them a little shorter than usual… I don't know how many more chapters I will write, but there will be a few more. And then I will write a new fanfic about Tike in season two, just so you know ;) **

**Thanks for reading and commenting!**

**Lisa xx.**


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"I don't understand." She repeated and looked over the lake.

"Is there much to understand?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll try not to be offended", I scoffed. "But, hm, here's a guess. Maybe because both of us are Asian and care a lot about the arts."

"Don't be silly Mike", she hissed.

"Then what is it?" I asked her. We sat on the bridge just by the water. We've just been having our first class. Total disaster. The kids couldn't keep their eyes of their phones, I and Tina practically screamed at them to listen to us while we spoke about the power of music. When the bell rang the kids ran out without thanking us for the lesson, like good behaved Asian kids would do. But who am I kidding? Even the best-behaved kids never thanked the teacher for the lesson, or gave him an apple.

After the class Tina said she wanted to talk and that she would meet by the bridge in ten minutes. I thought she would tell me something romantic, like how happy she was that I was here. But it didn't turn out as I expected; the opposite actually.

"You've been after me all year, I know that. And that's okay, I was even flattered." I smiled, but her face made me stop.

"But…"

"_But _when you told me you loved me before our dance number…" she began. "What did you think?!"

"Oh-"

"You know that I'm dating Artie, and that I love him. And then you come and tell me that? Do you have _any _idea how insensitive that is?"

"I'm really sorry, I just-"

"Just because you're popular and all doesn't mean you can get any girl you want. Especially not anyone who's already taken."

"I am so sorry Tina, you need to know that", I apologized. "I didn't think actually, it just slipped out. It's just that…" I sighed. "Ever since we practiced our Single Ladies dance in the beginning of this year, and after I saw you the first time I'm starting to realize who I am. Before I was just a jock, I planned going to Harward after school, studying to be a doctor. But _you _and Glee club taught me who I really was. I'm a dancer, not a doctor, not a lawyer. A dancer." I said and smiled.

"I don't understand… What does that have to do with me?"

"If it weren't for you I would still not believe in myself, I wouldn't be able to know who I am deep down." When she still looked confused I started to explain more. "I joined Glee club because of you."

"Wha-"

"It was just to be closer to you at first, and it still is." She smiled shyly as I said that. "But then I realized that being in that club really made me happy, and I became me. Michael Robert Chang Junior. A guy who wants to become a dancer."

"That's really sweet", she said and stood up. "But I'm taken, and I won't become your girlfriend." She said and walked away.

"I know", I said quietly for myself.

XxXxX

"Time to wake up Mike!" Alex said and pulled the quilt of me.

"Stop it!" I said and tried to pull it back over my half-naked body.

"We overslept dummy!" My roommate said and I looked at the clock. It was 9.33 in the morning. Our class started 33 minutes ago.

"Shit!" I said and jumped down from my bed. I put on a white t-shirt and my blue jeans before we left our house.

"Mr. Wong is going to kill us!" Mr. Wong was one of the leaders who were responsible about the counselors'. And he had a temper.

I and Alex ran towards the house where our class would be. When we opened the door we were welcomed with total emptiness.

"Where is everybody?" Alex asked. I shrugged my shoulders as I started to walk out. And I bumped right into Mr. Wong.

"Where have you been?" He asked us.

"Uh, we overslept", I said. "We're really sorry."

"I gave the kids a free hour, just because you didn't make it in time!"

"Where's the girls?" Alex asked. Tina and a girl named Maya were also counselors, and we used to do our teaching together.

"I guess they overslept too!" As an answer on Mr. Wong's angry words Tina and Maya came running towards us. Both had messy hair and bags under their eyes, like they just had woken up.

"We're so sorry Mr. Wong we-" Tina began.

"Overslept", Mr. Wong finished for her. "I would know, these guys did it too."

"Oh", she said and I could spot a fast smile on her lips.

"Do you have any idea how irresponsible you are and what bad role models you are to those kids?"

"We really sor-" Maya began.

"Sorry won't do it", Mr. Wong interrupted her. "All four of you will need to do the dishes for a week as a punishment."

All of us immediately started to come with protest.

"I don't want to hear it!" Mr. Wong said. "Think of that, and remember to set your alarms next time!" He screamed and walked away. As fast as he was out of hearing distance Maya started to laugh, which made Tina laugh too, which made me laugh since Tina's laugh was the most contagious laugh I've ever heard.

"What should we do know?" Alex said. "Our next class doesn't start until 11 am."

"Maybe we can bath?" I suggested. "It's really hot today."

"Oh- I don't know", Tina said and looked away. I knew she didn't want to be close to me, but for the moment, I didn't care.

"Come on Tina!" Maya said and poked in her side. "It'll be fun." Tina gave her a begging look which made Maya laugh. "We'll meet you by the lake in twenty minutes."

"Great", I said and smiled at them.

I and Alex walked back to our room and I grabbed my swimming trunks.

"Why didn't you set alarm?" I asked Alex while he looked himself in the mirror.

"You're blaming me?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, remember what we said the first day? You are in charge of us two waking up."

"And what are you in charge of?"

"Everything else."

"Yeah right." He grumped.

XxXxX

I was actually pretty nervous as we walked to the lake. This would be the first time Tina would see me without a shirt on, not that I'm insecure about my body. I actually have some killer abs, I was just nervous for some reason. And I would see her in a bikini, which made me excited.

The girls were already by the lake. Maya in a red bikini, and Tina in a… I couldn't see actually. She covered her entire body with the towel. I smiled at her, and she quickly turned her head and said something to Maya.

"Hey girls", Alex greeted they.

"Hi", Tina said and sounded very absent.

"Let's bath, it's so sweaty!" Maya said and smiled big.

"I second that", I said and smiled. I dropped the towel to the ground. "I'm first!" I dived into the water and felt the cold water on my skin. I loved to bath, and wasn't very picky which degree it was, I just liked swimming. I swear to god I was a dolphin in my last life.

Alex jumped in right after me and Maya came after. But Tina stayed at the bridge, still with her blue towel wrapped around her.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked her.

"I don't really feel like bathing", she said, but I knew she was lying.

"Chicken!" Maya shouted playfully. Tina laughed weakly. I gave her a concerned look. I looked at Alex, who was busy trying to –playfully- drench Maya. I swimmed towards the steps onto the bridge. I walked up and sat down next to Tina. She looked terrified, like she thought I was going to eat her or something.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah", she said and smiled. "Why?"

"You seem a little…" I said trying to find the words. "Sad."

"No, it's nothing", she said. We kept quiet for a while. The only thing you could hear was Maya and Alex laughing and shouting.

"I'm really sorry that I've been so persistent this year. And I'm sorry I freaked you out by saying that I loved you", I began. "I never think before I speak, I just do, which is really bad." She nodded. "I hope that you don't hate me, and I promise you, I'll leave you alone for now on. I don't even need to talk to you if you want that." I suggested but the thought of it made me sad. Suddenly Tina grabbed my hand. I looked at her in pure confusion. And before I could blink she'd jump into the water, and dragging me into it too.


	14. Chapter 14

"So that's why Half Baked is so much better than the other", she explained. "Because it has both brownies _and _cookie dough."

"Nah", I said. "I'll stand by my Chunky Monkey", I said and took a spoon full of the cold ice cream and shoved it into my mouth. It tasted perfectly on a day like this.

"There's bananas in it", she said.

"So? It's delicious." I said and chewed with open mouth right in front of her face.

"Ew Mike!" She laughed and punched me on the arm.

It was a miracle she let me take her to a grocery store to by some Ben & Jerrys. But she's been very friendly with me for the past two weeks. Ever since we sat on that bridge and she pulled me into the water. First I thought it was by accident, but she started to laugh and splashed water on me. It ended in a big water fight between us, and then Alex and Maya joined to. It was terrific.  
The first week she didn't even look at me, but now she actually sat by our table in the cafeteria. She laughed at my jokes and didn't say one angry word, even when I maybe came a little bit too close. Yesterday we even took a walk in the middle of the night. I told her that I actually was a little afraid of the dark, and she said that she loved darkness, and felt free when she was in it. We walked through the forest, and I watched her dance around and laughing at me whenever I jumped as I heard a sound.  
We never talked about love, we wasn't behaving like we were a couple, which we weren't. We were friends.

"We better get back to camp; our next class is very soon." She said and actually looked a little sad that our ice-cream 'date' needed to end.

"Too bad", I said. "You really can´t teach those kids about the art."

"Can you do it with any kids these days?" She asked.

"Probably not. Damn you internet." I said and raised my fist as a gesture to show that I was mad.

"Like you wouldn't chose the internet over to sing", Tina stated and laughed.

"A year ago; yes definitely. I was spending my days in front of my computer. But now; I would actually choose singing, even though I suck at it."

"You're not that bad. When I teached you last year you didn't sound awful. You know, just bad", she chuckled.

I looked at her. "Why thank you Mrs. Cohen-Chang", I laughed and laid my arm over her shoulders. I could feel her entire body freeze. I quickly pulled back my arm. "I'm sorry", I quickly apologized. "Doing without thinking…" I admitted.

She sighed. "It's okay Mike, just don't do it again."

"Sorry", I apologized again."You have Artie; I need to keep that in mind."

"Actually", she began. "I don't have Artie anymore."

"Have you-"

"No, we haven't broken up", she stopped me. "I've just been calling him all the time when I´ve been here, but he hasn't answered. He haven't even texted me."

"Maybe he's somewhere he doesn't have signal", I suggested politely, even though it felt good that Artie didn't respond to Tina's calls.

"He's at home, he will be almost all summer", she said and stopped walking. "I don't get it, what do I do wrong?" I could see her eyes get all teary, which made my boyfriend impulse unstoppable. I hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. I could hear her sobs on my shoulder. "I'm a failure."

"Stop it!" I said. "It's not your fault he doesn't respond", I stopped hugging her and looked her in her eyes. "It's his loss, not responding to an awesome girl like you." She smiled shyly. She grabbed my hand and started walking. I looked at her in shock.

"Thank you Mike, and I´m sorry for all the hurtful things I´ve done towards you this year, you really are an amazing guy."

**XxXxX**

Asian camp to its end, and when it was only three days left I couldn't imagine leaving this camp without Tina in my arms. I needed to do something spectacular, something so amazing she would leave Artie right away just to be with me. Deep down I knew it would be impossible, but I wanted to at least give it a try. She seemed pretty into me at our ice-cream 'date', and I wanted to get that feeling back. I thought about it for days, and came up with an idea. It was very simple, but I knew she would like it.

My alarm started to beep at two in the night; usually I would go to sleep right away, not even caring about raising my head from my pillow. But tonight was the night. Tonight was the night me and Tina would become boyfriend and girlfriend, if it went as I planned of course. Which is probably won't.

I slowly pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt without waking Alex up and then walked out from our room. I had to admit, it was pretty scary walking towards Tina's room in the dark, but I had no choice. I slowly opened the door, which made a lot of noise. Luckily Maya didn't wake up. I walked towards Tina's bed and slowly shook her body.

"Huh?" She said with a raspy sleeping voice.

"Come on, I got a surprise." I whispered.

"Mike? Is that you?" She said and sounded a lot more awake.

"Yep, come on. And be quiet?"

"What do you want?" Gosh how she argued.

"It's a surprise. I just need you to come with me, and be quiet; I don't want to wake anybody up."

"Go outside", she demanded. I cursed in my head. Why didn't she want to follow me? Okay, it was pretty creepy to ask her to come with me in the middle of the night, but still.

"Please Tina, this is important."

"I'm only wearing underwear. I don't want to go out in only that jerk", she said. But I knew she was joking.

"Okay, sorry. I'll wait right outside." I walked out of her room and cheered for myself. She were about to come out with me!

After a few minutes she walked out of her room, wearing grey sweatpants and a red, oversized t-shirt.

"What do you want Mike?"

"I want you to come with me", I said and grabbed her hand. I thought she should let it go, but she kept it in mine. Our hands fitted perfectly together.

We walked in the dark; it was a very warm night. The perfect temperature. We walked through the forest we had walked through many times, and after that forest came a big meadow.

"Care to explain where you're taking me?" She asked me.

"Not yet", I chuckled and squeezed her hand. She looked up to me, and when I looked back she quickly turned her head. As we walked through the big meadow I could hear her gasp when she saw what I've planned. It was nothing special really, just a blanket and a basket full of food.

"Have you done this?" She asked me as we came closer.

"No Mr. Wong did", I said. She looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Just kidding, of course it was me."

"Why?" She said as we sat down.

"Why?" I repeated. "I think you would've figured that out a while ago." I held up some sparkling cider in two cups. I handed one to her. "I love you Tina, I really do. And I know that it´s totally freaking you out by saying that, but it's the truth." I prepared to be slapped in the face, but I didn't.

"Mike", she began. "I really like you, I do. I´ve had feelings, not that strong though, for you ever since you showed me that ballad."

"L-O-V-E", I said.

She nodded. "And during camp my feelings have just been growing."

"I-I" I said, speechless.

"I know that I was pretty mean to you last year."

"You had your reasons."

"But all you did was in love, even when you punched Artie. I should've not been ignoring you like that. And I think it's pretty amazing that you're still in love with me, after all those things." She said and drank some of her cider. "You are an amazing guy, and I don't want to fall in love with you. But I'm afraid that I might will." She leaned over and laid her hands on my shoulder. My arms were so weak after all her words, so they lost the power and I fell with my back on the ground. And she fell with me. She landed on my stomach, her face close to mine.

"Oops", I whispered. She started to laugh, and so did I.

**XxXxX**

"Fuck!" I shouted as I went through my bag.

"What's up with the strong word bro?" Alex asked.

"I can't find a clean t-shirt!"

"So?"

"_So,_ I will need to go to class in a sweaty t-shirt."

"But you're gonna dance today, it will get sweaty."

"You don't understand", I said and sat down on my bed. "I have dance class with _Tina_."

"Ooh", Alex said and smirked. "Then I understand your problem." Alex understood very quickly that I had feelings for Tina, just because I looked at her pretty much all the time. "How did it go on your romantic, midnight date?"

"Good", I said and found myself blushing.

"Haha, something happened!" Alex shouted. "I can tell."

"She said that I was an amazing guy and she was afraid that she'd might fall in love with me."

"Score!" Alex said and gave me a high-five. "Did you kiss?"

"We were about to", I said. "But when she leaned over to me, my arms, which were holding up our weight, lost it and we fell on the ground. We didn't kiss but we had a great laugh."

"Great job dude! The key to a girl's heart is to be able to make her laugh."

"Do you read girl magazines Alex?" I chuckled.

"Well, I need to do it right."

"Nice, but what should I wear, I can't go there without a shirt?"

"I got an idea."

**XxXxX**

"Hey Tina", I greeted her as I walked into the dance studio.

"Oh, hey Mike", she said. I could already feel the awkwardness around us; I knew she would pretend like last night never happened.

"Uhm", I said and had no idea what to say. "How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Fine." She gave me a week smile before she turned around and started to look at some sheet music.

"What do you have there?" I asked her.

"A song I figured out I would sing today, while you dance you know…"

"Oh, sounds great." I said while the kids opened the door and stormed in. All of them had phones in their arms. "Good morning kids." I greeted them.

"Good morning Mr. Chang." The kids sat down on the floor.

"Today is the last day, which means this is our last meeting, so I and Tina are going to demonstrate a dance and song number." The kids nodded, but didn't stop looking at their phones. I made a gesture towards the piano man, who started to play. Right before Tina joined in I couldn't stop thinking of how sweaty it was to wear sweater. So I pulled down the zipper, I was well aware that it would might be a little inappropriate to dance with a open sweatshirt with nothing under when there were kids around, but the heat were too much.

Tina started to sing. "Getting to know you, getting to know all about you…" Her amazing harmony filled the entire room. I danced towards her and just when we faced each other. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me. Right in front of the kids, right in front of the piano man, we shared our first kiss.

**XxXxXx**

**And that was the end of this story!**

**Hope you liked the chapter and hope you enjoyed the entire story. **

**I can't thank you enough for all the nice comments, you really make my day **

**I will start a new story very soon which is Tike in season two, which means a lot of kisses haha ;)**

**Thank you so much again and I hope you will read my next story!**

**Lisa xx.**


	15. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys! **

**So I'm really excited to continue with the story so I've already uploaded one chapter **** The story is called "Every Rose has it's Thorn" and you can find it here ** s/9501502/1/Every-Rose-has-it-s-Thorn

**Hope you'll like it and I'm very thankful for comments, even if you think the story is bad haha. **

**If you like my story you can follow me as a user and if you have one story you really like so follow that story, it would make me really really happy **

**Love you all,**

**Lisa xx. **


End file.
